The present invention concerns luminous diode based soluble organic materials and applications thereof. Luminous diodes of this kind are used for example in displays of mobile phones, electronic devices, etc. and inorganic materials have been used often as optoelectronic acting materials. Recently, so too have organic materials, for example polymer, been used. These materials are dissolved, and in particular, suspended in an appropriate solvent; applied in this form on a substrate; and dried. The application of layers is mostly performed today according to the spin-coating-method or standard printing method, for example according to the ink-jet-method. A solvent or suspension of the organic material is spray-coated on the substrate at the first mentioned method, whereby it rotates during or following the coating. The other method works according to the principle of an ink-jet-printer and is particularly suited for the production of pixel structures.
Problems during these and other operations result from so called pin-holes which are produced in and trapped in applied layers. Trappings of air in the original solvents, original suspensions, can only be partially eliminated by freezing out, centrifuging, or ultrasound treatments. However, new trappings of the air are produced during the application of the layers, which have a negative effect on the working life of the luminous diodes. Furthermore, it is problematic with operations where small amounts of material are applied pixel- or line-shaped, to produce a smooth and homogenous surface. In addition, it is difficult to fill out completely and evenly structures prefabricated of photoresist with optoelectronic acting material.